


Fine (But not Okay)

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Series: Book of Drabbles [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dick was in the simulation for a hell of a lot longer then everyone thought, Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Gen, Poor Dick, and everyone he loved and raised and his entire life was a dream, and woke up, he died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: Dick Grayson was fine.(But not okay. Dick didn't think he'd ever be okay again.)





	Fine (But not Okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Verisimilitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772539) by [xPhoenixFlamex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenixFlamex/pseuds/xPhoenixFlamex). 



> Just a little drabble I thought up after getting hooked on Dick Grayson and Young Justice and Failsafe AU's (which there aren't enough of. At all.)

Dick Grayson was fine.

 

_(No. No he wasn't. Dick was grieving. He was breaking and falling and slipping.)_

 

He was 13 years old. 

 

_(He was coming up on his 45th birthday. Babs and Jay and Timmy and Dami and Roy had been planning a party that Dick had been pretending not to know about - it probably would have been hilariously embarrassing for everyone involved.)_

 

He'd lost everything once _(twice. Three times)_ and  never wanted it to happen again.

 

_(Once when he was 8, in the circus when his parents fell and fell and fell. Once when he was 13, in the Invasion when his team burned and his mentor died and the league shattered. Once when he was 44, when he died and woke up and everything was a **lie**. Everything he'd known, everyone he'd loved, his successes and his mistakes, the lives and deaths, Roy who became his best friend, Dami and Jay and Timmy who he'd raised as his own. All a dream, a figment of his imagination. _

_It had never happened. Not according to the League. (The league he'd watched **die.** That he and Roy had built up again from the ashes. A League filled with people who'd been dead to him for longer than they'd remembered living.) Not according to the team. (Who'd died on that ship 31 years ago, who'd never had to grow up and grow old and learn and live without the security net that was a mentor and a league. They'd never lost everything. Never seen everything **burn and fall**. Hadn't faced the invasion and the riots and the villains and a league full of young (_ too young. They were all too young _) heroes.)_

_It had happened again and again **and again**. Dick _ hated _himself for that.)_

 

He was Robin. 

 

_(He was Nightwing. He hadn't been Robin since he was 16. (Just like Roy hadn't been Red Arrow. He'd been Arsenal). Neither of them were who they were before the invasion, they couldn't be who they were but they also could stand to take their mentors places. So they made their own identities._

_Robin was Jason (his streetwise brother who'd gone on to become Red Hood). Robin was Tim (his baby brother who had been a better hacker than him and had gone on to be Red Robin). Robin was Damian (his adoptive brother who'd become more like his son. Who shared Bruce's blood but had his heart). Robin was the boys who_ _he'd loved and raised and cared for, it was his kids.)_

 

He was fine.

 

_(But never okay. Dick didn't think he'd ever be okay again.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> CharlotteDaBookworm

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Circles in Shattered Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301482) by [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion)




End file.
